Typically, virtual spaces are configured such that when users are logged in to a virtual space, they may be notified of events that have occurred or are occurring (and in some cases that will occur) in the virtual space via a client device used by the corresponding user to log into the virtual space. If the user fails to act on an event occurring in the virtual space in a timely manner, the user may suffer negative consequences in the game as a result of the failure.
As such, what is needed is to be capable of effectively communicating event notifications to users when the users are away from the client device. These and other problems exist.